The present invention relates to snorkels. In particular, the present invention relates to a snorkel which automatically seals its air portal when submerged.
Snorkels are used during snorkeling to provide the user with air as the user at least partially submerges his or her head below the water surface. Snorkels typically include one or more elongate tubes which are connected at one end to a mouthpiece and which include one or more air ports at an opposite end. Air passes through the air portal through the tube to the mouthpiece where the air is inhaled by the user. The exhaled air by the snorkeler also passes through the tube.
During snorkeling, the water surface will many times be choppy and rough due to wind and various other causes. As a result, the water surface frequently rises up such that water undesirably passes through the air port. To avoid accidental swallowing of the water, the user must either forcefully blow the water out of the air tube or out of the snorkel tube or remove and tip the snorkel tube to empty the water.
Due to such problems associated with basic snorkels, snorkels have been developed that shield the air portal from waves or which seal the air portal of the snorkel tube. Although snorkels which shield the air portal may be effective in preventing waves of water from flowing into the tube through the air portal, such shields are ineffective when the user intentionally or unintentionally submerges the top of the snorkel and its air portal below the water surface. As a result, alternative snorkels have been developed which actually seal the air portal when the snorkel is lowered below or submerged below the water surface. Such alternative snorkels, known as xe2x80x9cdry snorkelsxe2x80x9d, typically employ a buoyant float (such as a foam member or hollow ball) which rises as the snorkel is being submerged to seal the air portal of the snorkel. Although commonly used during snorkeling activities, such dry snorkels have several drawbacks. First, because such dry snorkels rely on a buoyant member or float, such dry snorkels are incapable of sealing the air port when the snorkel itself is inverted or turned sideways such as during a dive. Secondly, such dry snorkels typically require an extremely convoluted air passageway. As a result, breathing through such dry snorkels is difficult and laborsome. Thirdly, such dry snorkels are typically complicated, requiring multiple parts and costly assembly.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a snorkel that (1) prevents waves of water from passing through the air portal of the snorkel tube, (2) that seals the air portal when submerged, regardless of the orientation of the snorkel tube itself, (3) that utilizes a simpler, more direct air passageway to provide easier breathing, and (4) that is simple, requires fewer parts and is easy to manufacture.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a snorkel includes a tube having a first end, a second end, and at least one internal passageway having a port. The snorkel additionally includes a hollow member slidably supported proximate the first end. The hollow member moves between a closed position in which the member occludes the port and an open position in which the port is open. The hollow member has an interior in communication with the internal passageway when the hollow member is in the closed position.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a snorkel includes a mouthpiece, a tube coupled to the mouthpiece, a first sealing surface, a sealer member and a flexible membrane. The tube includes a first end, a second end proximate the mouthpiece and at least one internal passageway having a port and extending from the first end to the second end. The first sealing surface extends above the port. The sealer member extends about the tube below the port and includes a second sealing surface. The flexible membrane is sealed to the sealer member and the tube. The sealer member moves between an open position in which air is allowed to pass through the port into the internal passageway and a closed position in which the second sealing surface engages the first sealing surface to block the port.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a snorkel includes a mouthpiece, a tube coupled to the mouthpiece, a lid, a sealer member, and a flexible membrane. The tube includes a first end, a second end proximate the mouthpiece, and at least one internal passageway having a port and extending from the first end to the second end. The lid is coupled to the tube proximate the first end and provides a first sealing surface. The sealer member extends about the tube and provides a second sealing surface opposite the first sealing surface. The sealer member moves between a closed position in which the second sealing surface engages the first sealing surface to block the port and an open position in which air is allowed to pass through the port into the internal passageway. The sealer member includes an interior in communication with the internal passageway when the sealer member is in the closed position. The flexible membrane is sealed to the sealer member and the tube.